Into The Breach (LL)
"Into The Breach" is the sevnth episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 2 of a 2 part episode. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Legoland set up a base inside the bubble universe Herotron and make a startling discovery. On the surface of Zeous, the Battle of Herotron rages on while The Inquisitor puts the lives of the personnel of Platform 1 in grave danger. Plot An unfavorable day at Legoland... Daryl Sutton and all of the Legoland army watch as the Skalcilines mutate and merge together to form a giant beast. The Inquisitor shouts behold, the Livaphone. James says to Dave and Bob that this was his plan all along. He knew he could win the war if we were on that planet and not in the well fortified Legoland. Dave says if we don't do something soon the core chemical X-530 will be removed and Celios will be destroyed and so will Legoland with it. Bob says that we are in some serious crap right now. The intro sequence and titles then appear. Inside Herotron Dr. Keller and the few other scientists and engineers were setting up a base. Lorenzo comes over and says the platform has been complete and work on the structures can commence. Dr. Keller said very good work, we shall name this base Platform 1. Lorenzo said that Legoland has not yet won the war and if they don't all this work might be for nothing. Dr. Keller said that we will win and besides, this is a whole different universe, this place is the biggest hub of research Legoland will come across ever and it needs to be researched as much as possible, thats why this whole laboratory is being set up. Lorenzo then said I suppose so. Dr. Keller then said good, now start work on the Demon 1, a shuttle built to explore outside the membrane of this realm. He said ok and got to work. On Zeous, Daryl Sutton said we are done for. Suddenly, Dr. Rosenburg over the Communicator said I don't think so. The Bullet Ship 2 along with 10 Cligate Battle Cruisers were in orbit. James shouts you made it finally. Dave said just in time as well, this is the final wave. All of the Cligate Battle Cruisers landed and many troops came out, the Battle of Herotron was not over but soon about to be. Legoland and the Cligates fought together against the remaining Skalcilines and the ultimate Livaphone. The people aboard the Bullet Ship 2 were thanked by James . Bob then said that the M2 is getting a Communication Request from Herotron, they answered it. It was Dr. Keller saying that they have built a whole research station over here called Platform 1, it was just like a mini Legoland. Dave said good work and we have nearly won the war so it looks as if they can keep the station. Simins said they are back and can help with the research of Herotron. James granted it and so Dr. Rosenburg, Harold, Simins and Walter all went through the portal to Herotron. Onboard the NRA Invalid, Snibier went to talk to The Inquisitor. The Inquisitor asked what he wanted, he was in the middle of fighting a war. Snibier said there was an unauthorised communication coming from the lab area of the ship, it fitted a Legoland signature. The Inquisitor asked him to dispatch security teams to that location, he did so. Mitch, John, Luther and Slick were running back to the Bullet Ship as the alarms were going off. Slick said there were Skalcilines chasing after them, Mitch said it was not too far until they get to the ship. Suddenly a Skalcilines blocked their path, they were surrounded. Luther said oh crap. Snibier was there and said well well well, what do we have here. He then proceeded to lock all of them, up behind an Energy Barrier in a prison cell on the ship. John said, now how the hell are we going to get out of this one. Mitch said that Legoland will win the Battle of Herotron and then he will have to let us free. The Battle of Herotron was over, Legoland with the Cligates help managed to kill the remaining Skalcilines and the all powerful Livaphone. 75 of Legolands workers dies though. Onboard the NRA Invalid The Inquisitor was not happy. He shouts at his crew that the Livaphone should of killed them all. Snibier says that Legoland were more resourceful then first thought. The Inquisitor then told him to shut up. Finally he said that he would finish off James personally. On the M2 James thanked Daryl Sutton for leading that attack and everyone else for their bravery and valour. He then decided to send a Communication Request to The Inquisitor. He answers and says well well well Legoland it looks like you've nearly won. Nearly says Dave. The Inquisitor then reveal that there is one more battle James must win before they can win Herotron. He says that they must have a one to one duel. Both ships land on the surface of Zeous. In Herotron, Platform 1 was coming along very well. Walter said to Dr. Rosenburg that many different labs and research stations have now been set up. Harold says this could be Legoland 8. Dr. Keller comes over and says its quite beautiful isn't it, a research station that takes up an entire universe. Lorenzo comes over and says that the Demon 1 shuttle is complete. Simins who is with him explains that it has been fitted with a special kind of shielding that will allow it to exist in the Void, outside space. Walter asks isn't it a bit dangerous to travel outside the membrane and into nothing, literally no space whatsoever. Dr. Keller says of course it is but thats who we are, explorers and scientists. They all then continue to run the labs at at Platform 1. In the middle of the battle field the M2 and the NRA Invalid had landed. James and The Inquisitor get out and a circle of people appears around them. They then engage in a fight. At first they use weapons such as Jameses Power Pistol. After having it kicked out of his hand James says "Lets do this the old fashioned way" and they fight had to hand. They both get punched and kicked, James was thrown on the floor and about to be crushed. He quickly rolls out of the way and trips him up. Bob who is watching shouts to James, do that trick you did in Laser Hedron last week. James says oh yeah and starts to do a cool move when something catches his eye. For a split second he sees The G-man in the crowd before realising he has an opponent to beat. James does a flying leg kick and incapacitates The Inquisitor. He had won, he looks for The G-man but can not find him. Everyone cheers as Legoland had finally won. The Inquisitor turns around and says fine, you can have Herotron, I don't need it. He chucks him a control that allows to open and close the portal to Herotron, he then gets in his ship and leaves. On the NRA Invalid, Mitch, John, Luther and Slick plan to break out of the prison cell. Mitch says they took our weapons off use but he still has his EM Distributor. He thinks it can cause a power overload and short out the Energy Shield. He activates it and the field goes down, they all run out of the cell and head for the ship. Suddenly, 2 Skalcilines appear and try to stop them from escaping. Mitch and John pick up metal poles and try to attack them. Mitch shouts to Slick and Luther to run and get out of there, they do so. Slick and Luther get to the Bullet Ship and get in. Luther says they have to wait for the others, Slick says there is no time, the ship takes off. Mitch and John get hurt by the Skalcilines and thrown back into the prison cell. The Bullet Ship enters Herotron. Legoland had won the Battle of Herotron, all of them returned to Legoland. A soon as they got there they were all admitted to Sector F Medical Centre to be treated for their injuries. James and Dave dropped off Bob back at Legoland before going back to Herotron. When they go there they entered the portal and landed on Platform 1. Dr. Keller came over to greet them. He said that the Bullet Ship has returned but not all of its crew. Luther explained that Mitch and John are still onboard the NRA Invalid. Slick says that it has already jumped to Hyper Warp and is long gone by now. James says that they have the Bullet Ship 2 with a Trans Warp Coil so they will be able to catch him up. The group mount a rescue mission while many scientists and members of the science team continue operating the many labs on Platform 1. James and Dave would pilot the Bullet Ship 2 while some other scientists would pilot the Bullet Ship. They took off, The Bullet Ship 2 created and entered a Trans Warp Conduit and the Bullet Ship followed behind them. They both arrived at the location of the NRA Invalid. James ordered the Bullet Ship to attack their main power grid so there shield would drop, the Bullet Ship 2 could then land and get them out. They did so and it worked. The Bullet Ship 2 landed next to the hatch and James and Dave went inside. James with his Power Pistol and Dave with his Laser Rifle mowed down the Skalcilines one by one until they got to the prison cell. They worked together and lowered the Energy Shields and got the prisoners. Standing in their way was Snibier, he said going somewhere. Mitch shot him in the back of the head with his 357 Magnum and he died. Dave says that really is a lucky gun. They all ran back to the Bullet Ship 2 and attempted to escape but the ships Force Field was up. The scientists onboard the Bullet Ship say that The Inquisitor had fixed the power grid. They then say the only way is to do a collision course with the ship. James tells them not to, he says that enough people had died in this war they don't need any more deaths. They say they are sorry before crashing the Bullet Ship into the NRA Invalid shutting down the Force Field, the Bullet Ship 2 then escaped. At the bridge of the NRA Invalid The Inquisitor was furious. He said that this will put Legoland and that bugger James in their place. Behind a secret panel he typed in a code and pressed a button. Inside Herotron, Platform 1 was a hive of scientific activity. Suddenly Walter came over and said that the membrane of Herotron was losing cohesion. The Bullet Ship 2 arrived at the portal to Herotron before they received a Communication Request. It was Dr. Rosenburg, he said that the bubble universe was starting to collapse, Harold says it must of been The Inquisitors back up plan. James orders an immediate evacuation of Platform 1. Everyone piles into the Transport Shuttle as Herotron starts to shake and the labs are on red alert. Dr. Keller shouts that in a few minutes the world will collapse. The Transport Shuttle is full and so it goes through the portal and into normal space. John shouts that it has caused the portal to destabilise and shut. They then receive another Communication Request, Lorenzo is on the other end. He says he is still in Herotron. James says he is sorry and that there is nothing he can do. Lorenzo says its ok and that he is not planning on dying today. He says he will get all of the remaining personnel here onto the Demon 1 and fly into the breach and into the Void. Simins says that the craft is only experimental and they might all die. Lorenzo says that they are all going to die anyway. The portal completely shuts and communication is lost, Herotron and Platform 1 then cease to exist. James and everyone else was sad, they had lost so many people today and even though they won the war The Inquisitor had the last laugh. They returned to Legoland and started to recuperate. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 2